Le secret de Toothy
by JacobPH
Summary: French translation of/traduction française de "Toothy's Secret" by/par ConkerMaster3737. Tout le monde sait que Toothy est gay, mais y a-t-il encore quelque chose que personne ne sait ? Contient ToothyxSplendid, alors ne lisez pas si vous ne l'aimez pas ! Classification T à cause de contenu sexuel léger.


**Le secret de Toothy**

Toothy se reposa silencieusement dans son lit et écouta de la musique classique, une activité normale pour lui sur un samedi pluvieux. Il regarda l'horloge. Il fut déjà 17h30. Il plut sans arrêter pour trois heures. Ce fut ni une bruine légère ni une déluge assourdissante, mais seulement une averse ordinaire de printemps dans la forêt Happy Tree. Le type d'averse dont on put entendre les gouttes qui claquèrent sur la fenêtre à la volume parfaite pour s'endormir. Après ce type d'averse, Toothy alla toujours dehors pour qu'il puisse inspirer l'odeur de la nature.

En se levant pour changer la station de radio, il remarqua que la pluie se fut arrêtée. Il sauta de son lit, courut dehors et sentit l'air frais. Il soupira contentement. Normalement, il ne penserait jamais de sortir de sa maison. Après que son homosexualité fut exploitée, il devint le Tree Friend le plus timide dans la forêt, bien que personne ne l'aie jamais moqué pour son orientation sexuelle. La vérité fut que Toothy eut amoureux de Splendid, le super-héros de la forêt. Il ne lui eut jamais confessé son amour, mais il obtint la courage de le lui confesser après que Cuddles et Giggles devinrent un couple. "Je vais le faire !" il se dit toujours. "Un jour..."

Cependant, Toothy et Splendid furent des amis exceptionnels. Ils eurent toujours été ainsi. En réalité, le castor eut des plans de voir un film avec l'écureuil volant, mais il oublia totalement. En ce moment il pensa d'autre chose : de la nature. Toothy eut une arrière-cour immense et pleine d'herbe, sauf un petit carreau avec une longueur de 1 m et une largeur de 2 m. L'herbe ne poussa jamais dans ce carreau parce qu'il fut couvert par un arbre que Splendid eut planté pour Toothy il y a 15 ans. Au lieu d'herbe, il y eut un carreau de terre qui se fut transformée en boue.

Toothy avait un autre secret hormis son homosexualité : il eut une fétiche de pied. C'est-à-dire, il obtint de l'excitation sexuelle en regardant des pieds. Cette fétiche fut plus commune parmi les êtres humains, et la probabilité de sa présence dans un castor fut extrêmement minuscule, mais d'une manière ou d'une autre, ce fut lui qui l'eut. Il se reposa souvent dans son lit en pensant : _Pourquoi c'est moi qui a toutes les caractéristiques bizarres ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour les obtenir ?_ Mais au moment présent, il s'en ficha. Il marcha lentement vers le carreau de boue. Il lit sur l'internet qu'il put obtenir du plaisir sexuel en marchant dans un carreau de boue. Il crut que c'était un peu étrange, mais il décida quand même de l'essayer. _C'est quoi le problème avec un peu de plaisir ? _pensa-t-il. Toothy regarda par-ci et par-là pour s'assurer que personne ne le put voir. Enfin il soupira.

"Eh, ben, on y va", dit-il en soulevant son pied droit et le plaçant doucement dans la flaque de boue. La boue fut tellement froide, mais il s'en ficha. Son pied commença à disparaître dans la boue, et il soupira, satisfait.

"Dis donc !" cria-t-il à voix haute. "Ca sent _vraiment _bon !" Il couvrit sa bouche rapidement et s'assura que personne ne l'eut entendu. Il n'eut vu personne, alors il plaça son pied gauche dans la terre mouillée. Il commença à marcher là-dedans. Il crut que ce fut le meilleur sentiment du monde.

Splendid approcha la porte de la maison de Toothy et y frappa relaxément. "Hé, Toothy !" cria-t-il à la porte. "Tu es prêt ?" Mais Toothy, qui fut encore dans l'arrière-cour, n'entendit rien, mais Splendid l'entendit et marcha vers sa barrière, trouva la clé et silencieusement ouvrit la barrière, et trouva Toothy qui marcha dans sa petite flaque de boue. Toothy ne put pas voir que Splendid fut là, alors l'écureuil volant décida de le surprendre.

"Eh, ben, alors", dit Splendid. "Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?"


End file.
